<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cats and Crushes by Okami01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486626">Cats and Crushes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01'>Okami01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Animals, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, M/M, YuriAshe Week (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri moves into a new town and develops a quickly deepening crush.</p><p>For YuriAshe Week2020!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>YURIASHE WEEK 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cats and Crushes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Yuri moved back here, it was as if his mind was playing tricks on him. There was this young pretty silver-haired guy all over the place. In the gas station, the fast-food restaurant, at the library. It was almost like he was a stalker. Only he was working there so it was more like Yuri was a stalker. Not on purpose anyway. <br/>He was a hard worker and he was everywhere. </p><p>Silver hair, shining green eyes, freckles,  a broad smile. Yuri wouldn't be smiling if he had to do all of that. Well, he would, but it wouldn't be genuine. Silver-haired guy helped an old lady carry her groceries and he really looked happy to be able to help. </p><p>Unless he was just a really good actor. In which case, he needed to become one. Not that that wasn't back-breaking work in its own way.<br/>But then, Yuri could watch him on tv. He laughed to himself on the way home. Yep, definitely sounded like a stalker.</p><p>Yuri wasn't one to believe in fate. Something must have been at work. At their neighborhood block party, there was the silver-haired guy again. Helping a blue-haired woman set up some sort of animal rescue table. </p><p>They both wore little cat ears and shirts that said, " Gaspard Humane Animal Rescue." </p><p>Yuri stared. Looked away. Silver haired guy looked even cuter in cat ears. <br/>They were doing discounted nail trimmings. Constance was especially excited to have her demon cat groomed. He'd offered to help and nearly lost a finger in the process. </p><p>He didn't want cute animal rescue guy to help and get his pretty hands maimed by Mr. Butternall, the soft furred spawn of satan.</p><p>Constance went over anyway. Mostly because Yuri didn't stop her. He followed her in fact.  Mostly because his explanation would sound insane. Oh yeah, Constance please don't sick your cat on the cute guy I have a crush on. That seems familiar for reasons beyond seeing him all over town. </p><p>Cute cat-loving guy had made his choice already. You have to have training to be a cat groomer probably. And so, Yuri smiled. They all exchanged pleasantries. <br/>Up close, Yuri read his name tag, Ashe written in a fancy scrawl. Less fancy than Constance's. With a paw print with a smiley face drawn into it. </p><p>" Hello," he said. " Have you heard of the Gaspard Humane Animal Rescue."</p><p>No. Yuri wanted to answer so that he'd talk about it. Constance says yes instead. So they end up listening to Ashe guiding her through the relatively simple nail filing paperwork. Yuri watches his hands. Twirling a pen round in his fingers. He listens to his voice. Calming and like honey.</p><p>The blue-haired woman takes Constance's cat and Constance makes a big production about how her baby is sensitive. The blue-haired woman nods and she pets Mr. Butterball. Mr. Butterball doesn't kill her. Maybe that cat is like one of those kids who acts good in public. Yuri respects the hustle but goddess if this isn't the most annoying cat. </p><p>In any case, Yuri sighs in relief and goes back to watching, Ashe smiles. Yuri smiles back.  He needs to get it together.  It isn't like him to be awkward. Or not awkward per se, just so out of control. </p><p>Usually, he was better at flirting. Talking even. Maybe that's the difference between flirting with crappy guys at bars and nice guys who smile and pet cats. </p><p>" Well anyway, I'm glad you could help the cat."</p><p>" He's cute."</p><p>" Thanks… He's not mine though. And he's usually rude. He must like you guys."</p><p>Ashe laughs. Yuri can see why the cats like him. " We try to help out where we can."</p><p>And then, just as a mildly inappropriate joke about Yuri knowing other places where Ashe could help, he asks.</p><p>" Do you have any pets?"</p><p>" Nope, not at the moment."</p><p>" Do you want any?" Ashe asks earnestly. Though Yuri knows a sales pitch when he hears one. Cute as it is.<br/>" I do… " he feels bad crushing Ashe's hopes. Butterball doesn't like other pets."</p><p> </p><p>Ashe nods in solemn understanding. There's a split second where Yuri wonders if he can get Butterball to tolerate other animals so Ashe will start smiling again. Thankfully, he perks up again. </p><p>" That's a shame. Some pets don't like each other though. That's how some people are too." He giggles. Yuri laughs too. Mostly because Ashe's laugh is contagious and pretty adorable. </p><p>He leans forward slightly. Marianne and Constance continue to fuss over the cat in the corner of his eye. </p><p>Ashe continues to trill the pen around in his fingers. Distracting all over again.</p><p>" So you're one of those people who treat animals like people huh?"</p><p>" Mmm, I guess.  But I think that most creatures feel lonely sometimes. And they've got it hard cause they can't talk."</p><p>" That makes sense. It's nice that you're helping out the little furry misguided souls of the world." Sometimes, Yuri wonders what his life would have been like with more kind people in it. But that's an unhappy thought for another unhappy time. </p><p>This close, when Ashe smiles his freckles look like little consolations. Yuri has never cared much for the stars. He likes these a lot though.</p><p>He can hear the telltale signs of Butterball being put back in his carrier. Ridiculously enough, not even any hissing or scratching. Just a begrudging growl and the sharp sound of a zipper. </p><p>In a quick motion that Yuri hadn't been anticipating, Ashe slides a little paper over in his direction.  Theirs a coupon for half off cat grooming at their clinic. </p><p>Yuri takes the coupon and isn't really sure why Ashe is blushing so much. He says is thanks and turns it over, inspecting it as he puts it in his pocket. A force of habit. There is a number on the back. Yuri's eyes widen, despite himself. He smiles.</p><p>When he meets Ashe's gaze, he's still blushing and smiling knowingly. " Maybe um… we'll see each other around again."</p><p>" Sounds like a plan. And if you ever want to get coffee or something."</p><p>" Yeah," Ashe practically yells. Yuri resists the urge to tell him how cute he is.</p><p>" And… if you ever need to talk to someone… about cat grooming or other things. I'd be glad too."</p><p>Heh. Or other things huh?</p><p>" Thanks, Ashe."</p><p>" N-no problem. "</p><p>Constance is holding onto the cat carrier for dear life. " Yuri," says. " Let's go find some hemp samples. Yuri doesn't know what that is, and he hardly cares but Constance starts to drag him along anyway. Still slightly confident hiding in his shadow. </p><p>More potential pet people come out of the woodwork. Ashe smiles at Yuri and Yuri smiles back. As much as he loaves to admit it, he might owe a part of his love life to a cat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy YuriAshe Week! Thanks for reading! This is such a cute pair and I wanted to write something for it. One day I'll write flirty Yuri but not today</p><p>@Tavitay on Twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>